Deepest, Darkest Nightmare
by Reba Jean
Summary: Only with the help of Vampire Princess Miyu, in a reversal of their roles, can Larva confront his deepest, darkest fear.


Deepest, Darkest Nightmare  
By: Reba Jean, September 28, 2002  
Email: rjean@ghg.net, rebajean@stories.com  
Webpage: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/prairieskye  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
  
  
Disclaimer: Characters based on Vampire Princess Miyu by Narumi   
Kakinouchi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Larva, sit down and shut-up!" snapped a thoroughly irritated Miyu.  
  
"You don't understand," Larva complained.  
  
"Of course I do; I was human too. My body was subject to deterioration   
before I changed. I had to go every year, sometimes twice," she   
countered.  
  
"They're going to torture me," he whined and jumped up again to resume   
his pacing the length of the room.  
  
"How can I be human again after all this time? Why did that witch have   
to put that horrible spell on me? It is just as bad as the last time."   
Larva stopped pacing and stared gloomily out the window.  
  
"Larva, sit down. You're scaring the little children. Why did you   
have to wear your mask and cloak anyway? You know we need to try and   
blend in with the humans," Miyu chided.  
  
Larva turned and looked at the other end of the reception room. In the   
corner was a small table and chairs, covered with a Lego ™ building   
surface and tracks for cars and trains. A small red haired boy was   
staring at Larva angrily. An even smaller blond haired girl had   
crawled under the table and begun crying. The little boy suddenly   
lunged, ran over, and kicked Larva on the shin.  
  
"You scared my sister! Creepy clown! You're a bad, bad man!" yelled   
the small boy. His face now only inches from Larva's mask, doubled   
over as he was, from the agony in his shin.  
  
The boy quickly ran back over to his oblivious mother, still entranced   
by the soap opera playing on the lobby TV. He grabbed the flowing   
drapery of her long skirt and hid beneath it.  
  
The startled woman exclaimed, "Andre, what are you doing?"  
  
"Mommy, that mean man scared Sissy. He growled at her and he has big   
pointy teeth behind his clown face," the little boy wailed.  
  
Amanda glared at Larva and complained, "You should be ashamed of   
yourself! Scaring little children!"  
  
Larva protested, "But I didn't do anything! I just smiled at him." He   
demonstrated.  
  
"Eek!" the woman actually shrieked. She quickly gathered her children   
and moved to the waiting area on the other side of the secretary's   
desk.  
  
Miyu turned toward Larva and scowled, "You shouldn't pick on them just   
because you're afraid!"  
  
An attendant entered the room, interrupting her tirade as it was just   
beginning. "Mr. Larva, please come with me now."  
  
Larva looked pleadingly at Miyu, "Please come with me." He clung to   
her hands and pulled her behind him. Larva reluctantly followed the   
woman down the hall. Only greatest need would drive him to this   
extremity. The unbearable pain drove him onwards. The woman motioned   
for them to enter the brightly lit room at the far end of the hall. It   
was packed with strange machines. Their long arms had the appearance of   
a mechanical octopus. There was a large padded chair in the center of   
the room hemmed in on all sides by the terrifying machinery.  
  
"Please have a seat, sir." The woman turned Larva and shoved him gently   
towards the chair.  
  
Larva cringed and hung back, "Miyu, it's really not that bad. Let's   
go!"  
  
"No way, it took forever to get this appointment. I'm tired of your   
complaining about the pain," Miyu blocked his exit.  
  
Suddenly a large man loomed in the doorway, reading a clipboard. "Hi,   
I'm Dr. Drill. Having trouble with that left, upper canine, I see.   
It's been a long time since your last visit, hmm, two hundred years.   
That must be a computer error."  
  
Larva shrank back and visibly paled. His eyes rolled back into his   
head as his mask clattered to the floor. He crumpled lifelessly to the   
floor beside it.  
  
Miyu gave a short laugh, "It took forever to get him here. Go ahead   
and start while he's out. I've never seen anyone so afraid of the   
dentist as Larva."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I realize that Vampire Princess Miyu and Larva are   
portrayed majorly out of character. I wrote this little episode   
waiting for the third of a rather painful series of gum procedures to   
occur. And I have a very petite, kind lady dentist.   
  
Reba Jean sez (catch the reference to another nameless anime here?)   
Remember, always brush and floss every night. The pain your prevent   
may be your own. 


End file.
